


Rosa

by Coacoaku



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But then what am i doing, OC shit, OC stuffu, Stuffu from drrr, U wrote this, durarara - Freeform, oc au, wait, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coacoaku/pseuds/Coacoaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't do work like that anymore."</p><p>"Oh what a shame. I understand you'do want to stay low and out of sight but no is an answer I can't accept."</p><p>". . . Sorry to hear that but no is my final answer."</p><p>"So you say now, I'll pay you in two ways, money and I'll spread your name around - get the business going."</p><p>"I'm not in the game anymore, Orihara, get someone else."</p><p>"I see, but I don't know anyone else. . . . that can stand up to Shizuo Heiwajima."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> What's good? Oh ya'know writing a fanfic about my OC. First team posting on Archive your own - let's see how this goes.

"I'm sorry I don't do that kind of work any more."

"Oh, what a shame. I understand that you'd want to stay low and out of sight. But you see, no is an answer I can't accept."

". . . Sorry to hear that but I'm afraid no is my final answer."

"So you say, I'll pay you for this in too different ways. Money and I'll spread your name around - get your business running."

"I'm not in the game anymore Orihara, get someone else."

"See but I don't know anyone else . . . That can stand up to Shizuo Heiwajima."

. . .

Damn you, Orihara. If only I didn't have a care for you, I could step away from all this mess. She groaned as she pulled on sleeveless gloves. She stood in front of the door, rethinking her decision - not like that ever did anything odds were the outcome would be the same. She swung the door handle open, preparing for whatever went down.

Never again, Izaya Orihara, Never fucking again.

. . .

Things had been going good for Shizuo. Tom hadn't much for him to do so, the blonde was left to his thoughts. He walked aimlessly around the city, wondering what to do, where to do or whether he should continue his mindless journey. This calm was so unusual for Shizuo nowadays. The peace rarely ever returned to the blonde's life and usual in short bursts he was surprised this one had lasted as long as it had. Izaya would show up and ruin it, Celty would come by with some sort of problem - not that he minded Celty, she was friend - or some other random shit that he hadn't planned to fucking deal with. Though he found some way to deal and move on - fucking amazing he hadn't completely lost it destroyed anything and everything in sight. 

Today might be the first totally normal day in years.

. . .

Izaya had to get through Ikebukuro, just delivering the usual down low information to some lowly gang to watch his lovely and predictable humans play. A dangerous game perhaps but that's what made it fun - at least for Izaya Orihara. Yes, it would be fun if he could get the information to the right people without having his face smashed in by Ikebukuro's finest, Shizuo Heiwajima. He needed some kind of body guard because getting away from Shizuo meant short cuts - short cuts that took him further away from where he needs to be. Now that he thought about it he didn't need a body gaurd. A distraction for Shizuo should do fine, but no one is crazy enough to- Wait. I know someone who might.

Izaya sat at his laptop smirking like a mad man - a mad man with a plan. 

Why hadn't I thought of her before one of the strongest women in Ikebukuro -

Rosa.

. . .

I'm late! I took too long rethinking it! I should've just left! Damn it! Izaya's gonna kill me or take it out of my pay for this! No, not the money!  
She ran down stairs as if her life depended on it. She made her way down busy streets dodging people cars, and anything else in the way. She hadn't been doing much after she left a small group of people involved with the dollars. And she hadn't even had a choice in the matter; at least not until Izaya made his debut in her life. She smiled, it'd been awhile hadn't it? She missed the trouble making god complexed fool; whether it was the running the fighting or the random arguments that sprouted from absolutely nothing she missed it - *all of it. She shook her head, *keep your eyes on the prize - you're late and from I've heard Shizuo is no joke strong. Her speed increased as she saw Izaya engaged in a fight.

. . .

Damn, he wasn't gonna be able to dodge this. He didn't expect Shizuo to stay so quiet, usually he could hear the blonde miles away. It was a surprise, it was unpredictable - no, not unpredictable just surprising. He felt someone push him out of the way a familiar caramel colored woman, brought her fist to meet Shizuo's - and as he predicted, she could handle it. Shizuo stepped back confused at the sudden appearance; Izaya looked the girl up and down before remarking, "Never thought I'd see you in that black mid-drift again." She brought her hands to cover her stomach, "It's no too revealing?" She questioned nervously. "No, It suits you, it always has." The raven answered with a smile. The chatter continued, both ignoring the blonde's existence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a snippet of what a chapter that I was working on. Just wanting your thoughts on how I should change or edit it.


End file.
